Serenity
by lombreinsolente
Summary: A story between a young beautiful girl and a young handsome vampire. Wanted to find someone whose interested to rp the story.


(This is the story of a girl. She doesn't know her birthday nor exact age, not even the name her parents gave her. The fact is her parents never gave her one, she just exogitated one herself. Well, this girl came into an orphanage in russia rigt after she was born, there she got harrassed and harmed on a daily basis by the other kids and even the worker. Mostly because she was very shy and polite and weak y nature so she didn't found the strenght to protect herself, the other reason was because this girl, she was the prettiest girl you could possibly imagine. Her eyes are a light bluish minty colour, you'll get lost if you look into them for too long. Her hair were nothing special, just a nice golden blonde, very thick and very long. The curls look like she would have curled them with a curling iron for hours, but they looked like this from nature.  
Well enough of that, sorry if it bored you already. Back to story, so she got harmed, harrassed and all that at the youngest age (and still has very awful scars on her back). However, after she got almost drowned she managed to escape this hell and since then she first lived for a while on the streets (let's say she was 5). Of course there was no chance for going to school or anything but hiding, because all tha would mean she would have to go back to the orphanage.  
But things got better after she could start working as a housemaid for a rich business family. She worked 12 hours a day for like 50 cents per hour but that didn't matter. She had somewhere to live and food daily. The people were horrible though, but as she was 9 they took her with them NY, they began to live there. After the man once began tying to kiss her, she flew from there and took all her money and moved to LA.(12 years))

So to start off the actual story:

Serenity (the girl) walked down the street from a late night shift. She was so tired and couldn't think of anything but finally go to sleep. But suddenly she sees a stunningly beautiful boy lying just in a dark corner. She walks immedialy closer to check if he is ok. ''H-Hey? Are you alright?'' she whispers shyly to the young man, but he gives no reaction from him.  
After shaking him a bit and still no reaction from his side she feels the pulse on his neck.  
no pulse  
Absolutely shocked she puts her head at his chest to listen to his heart, but she can't hear it.  
''Oh fu... he's dead?!''  
Suddenly she hears a very dark, quiet (sexy) voice whispering in her ear

''your blood...''

S:''W-What?''. But the boys grabs her hand and fastly pulls her close to him, he feels as cold as ice.  
''Oh... your scent~''he says, then puts one hand over her mouth to prevent any screaming from her,whispers ''Nice to meet you in her ear'' with the deepest voice and a bit brutally removes her jacket and blouse so he can force his fangy into her neck. His hand is grabbing her head gently but strong so she stays still, he sucks and licks every drop of the blood.

''Wow..'' he says a bit surprised with a hint of amusement, '' I can see why your scent is so intense, you have the most exquisite blood. It is so much different from all the other girls' blood''. Removes her shirt some more and sucks blood from her upper arm.  
''I'll leave you alone as soon as I feel better, okay? I'm soo starving '' Strokes her hair gently while saying these words and licks off the blood from her neck.  
Bites and sucks even more and works his way down to her decoletté ~ and bites,sucks from there too. ''Oww~ 3 your blood is even sweeter here. I'm actually quite fine now, but I can't stop drinking from you, this blood is so...'' sucks hard ''...aawwh.. addicting.''  
He sucks even more of her blood until S. faints away from all the blood loss. The boy/young man is feeling dizzy/high now and absolutely ecstatic, like fluffyness.  
He notices that Serenity is now the one who is close to dying.  
*laughs a bit* ''Ooops~''

After Serenity wakes up she is in a big royal looking bedroom. It looks very modern and expensive, the bed is so big that there could sleep at least 8 people. Absolutely fascinated by the beauty of this room she stands up and doesn't realize the pain in her neck at first. Then she asks herself how she got here and what is the night gown she wears from. Suddenly she remembers everything that happend yesterday evening and is terrified to death. She searches for her clothes but can't find them. Someone behind her says ''Do you feel better?''

''WOAHH'' startles Serenity when she sees the guy from yesterday night, steps a few steps away from him and gives him a terrified look.

''P-Please..''shivers extremly '' Please don't hurt me again, please... just let me go '' He now notices her extreme not-normal anymore-wow-breathtaking-not-from-this world beauty.

''I won't hurt you. I'm sorry if you are afraid because of what happend to you yesterday night.'' he says calm. S:''Can I go home, please? ''

Guy:''Where is your home?'' S.:'' Errm... downtown, South Bronx..''

Quite ashamed to say that in front of the boy who's the owner of this beautiful big mansion as South Bronx is like the worst place to live. ''I don't know though why it should be any interest for you''

''I will bring you there, of course, after all the trouble. But my servants just made some breakfast, but if you want to go so badly I won't keep you here.'' Serenity smells delicious breakfast. She's quite hungry afterall and at home she has maybe... nothing?

''Errm... I feel weak, after allthe blood loss... a bit of food wouldn't be wrong'' ''It's right there''

*opens a door* HALLELUJAAA unbelievable dreams of breakfast, an awesomely big table full of all the breakfast you could wish for, from scones to pancakes over fruits and bacons and toasts and just everything!

''OO How many people are going to eat with us?'' Serenity says surprised. ''Just you'' ''WHAAT :O .. well thanks then''

Sits down and first she eats just shyly a few bites, but then just tries out everything like this would be the last day where she can eat properly as she knows that it is like that.

The young man laughs a bit ''It seems that it's exactly your taste.''

Serenity blushes ashamed than takes a few more bites and watches the guy a bit ''...ehm... what ar you actually? I mean... what was that all about yesterday?''

''You just fainted away on the street. I wanted to help and took you here, but if it is uncomfortable for you I am really sorry :('' ''Yea but ehm.. why were you drinking my blood A-and I thought you were dead...I heard no heart beat ... and what were, what's someone like you doing in such a neighbourhood in the first place?'' The man gives her a puzzled look ''... Do you take drugs? Smoking or sth?'' ''What of course not! Why would you think that?'' ''Because you fantasize a bit...'' ''B-but'' a bit confused, then opens her nightgown a bit to reveal her neck and decolleté ''..where do these bite marks come frome then? I'm sure not from my imagination'' The guy looks at her even more confused and judging ''What do I know what you did before?'' Serenity looks away, embarrased and sad ''Thank you then... I owe you my life'' G:''don't mention it'' S''But I am really thankful'' G''Just enjoy your breakfast'' S. sighs I'm also sorry for blaming you, I guess ... I was just a little puzzled.'' ''It's okay :)''


End file.
